rockosmodernlifefandomcom-20200215-history
Snowballs
Snowballs is the first half of the 12th episode in the second season of Rocko's Modern Life. Summary Rocko has to deliver comic books over the snowy mountain. Heffer and Rocko decide to spend the extra time and money doing a little skiing. Plot Rocko waits for Heffer to come out of his house and finds the steer on top of his car. Heffer tells Rocko that he was contemplating skiing when the two get to the mountains, but Rocko reminds him that he promised Mr. Smitty not to goof off while buying Big Man comics on the other side of the mountains. So Heffer hops inside the car and rides with Rocko as the two head to the mountains. As they get to the mountains, they are impeded by traffic caused by the Mt. Frosty team blowing the top of the mountain with explosives, which causes an avalanche and the snow to fall off and onto the road, blocking the other drivers' path through. The team also put a sign on the side of the road, which offers a ski special at Frost-O-Rific for five dollars. As this catches Heffer's eye, he cajoles Rocko to go to it. But Rocko refuses, saying that he is only going to buy the comics and head back to O-Town on time. After a little convincing from Heffer, Rocko agrees to go skiing and drives to the ski special at Frost-O-Rific. The two go to the ticket booth to get all-day passes for skiing. The guy at the booth charges them five dollars for the skis and an extra five to reduce the length of them. Rocko and Heffer then try out the skis, but Rocko has a hard time using the skis. When he and Heffer are going to try the chair lift, Rocko is forced to pay another five dollars just to try it. Heffer gets on, but Rocko misses and soon, he reluctantly pays another five dollars to get on each of the other chairs. Rocko is then carried by the owner of the chair lifts to the top (for another five dollars of course) and Heffer decides to help Rocko improve on his inept skiing skills. While being taught by Heffer skiing, Rocko does well until he slams into a tree. The second time, he passes the first two trees, only to ram into yet a big one this time. On his third try, Rocko successfully circumvents all the trees while he is skiing, but ends up tripping over a small, leafless tree on the ground. Rocko becomes enraged and angrily tugs at the tree until a number of trees, somehow brought to life, surround him and chase after him. Rocko hides behind a rock and the trees slide away. Later at the lodge cabin, Rocko and Heffer are at the fireplace drinking hot chocolate and eating marsmallows while sitting at the fireplace, which they have to pay five dollars for. While they go to the bathroom, Heffer tells Rocko about the Devil's Crevice, a precarious skiing obstacle, which Rocko rapidly refuses to try, until Heffer tells him that it is free. So he and Heffer take the chair lift on the top of the mountain and Rocko feels little more than apprehensive. Rocko asks the guy at the booth if he can get down, to which the guy responds by charging him five dollars to do so. Unfortunately, for Rocko, he has spend every amount of money he had. So the chair he and Heffer are in becomes ejected and the two fall down to the ground. They end up skiing down the slope of the mountain and Rocko runs into a sign that says "Frost-O Says Jump and Win Instantly." When Rocko lowers the sign, he spots a huge ramp and screams at the top of his lungs as he jumps off it. Rocko's big jump has landed him into the hospital, and Heffer comes into his room and tells Rocko that he delivered the comic books to Mr. Smitty, thanks to Rocko winning all the money for his jump. Before he leaves, Heffer turns on the television for Rocko and the wallaby becomes traumatized of viewing the Mt. Frosty commercial and Devil's Crevice, implying that he never wants to see or hear about skiing ever again. Heffer walks away with a frozen caveman (the one Rocko ran into while skiing down Devil's Crevice) to eat. The trees are also shown at the front desk and the nurse, thinking the trees are Rocko's parents, gives them the location of Rocko's room. Characters Present *Rocko *Heffer *Mr. Smitty Trivia *Heffer walks out of a shot after refusing to pay ten dollars to use the bathroom. The original version's off-camera zipper sound effects were removed. However, the shot of Heffer's name written in the snow was kept. *Audio from Tickled Pinky (a woman on the PA going "Nurse Carner to the E.R, please", which is a reference to M.A.S.H. (1970)) is reused on this episode in the hospital scene. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes staring Rocko Category:Episodes staring Heffer Category:Episodes where the Bigheads don't appear in Category:Episodes where Filburt doesn't appear Category:Episodes directed by Stephen Hillenburg Category:Episodes storyboarded by Stephen Hillenburg Category:Episodes written by Stephen Hillenburg Category:Episodes storyboarded by Mark O'Hare Category:Episodes written by Mark O'Hare Category:Episodes written by Tim Hill Category:Episodes directed by Howy Parkins